


Almost

by flowerlover2241



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 05:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerlover2241/pseuds/flowerlover2241
Summary: Simon thinks Agatha is everything to him. But what if she isn't?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is beyond short, but I wrote this a while ago and wanted to post it.

**_Simon's POV_ **

Agatha and I have a date planned for tonight. I have a romantic dinner planned with wine and everything. I'm happy to take a night off from having to deal with Baz. He's so high maintenance and I'm constantly worried he's gonna bite me.

“Hey baby, I missed you.” I tell Agatha as she walks in the room. Lately I've been a lot more lovey with Agatha. I'm scared I'm gonna lose her cause I haven't been the best boyfriend since everything started with the humdrum.

“Simon we need to talk. I can't handle this anymore. I can't handle dealing with you anymore. All you talk about anymore is Baz this. Baz that. It's like you're in love with him.” I don't understand how Agatha is doing this to me.

“Baby I'm sorry but please don't break up with me. Baz means absolutely nothing to me. I'll never mention him again if it makes you feel better.” I'm close to begging. I can't lose her.

“Simon I'm sorry but this over. I hope you can find happiness.” Agatha says as she walks out. I can't believe my girlfriend just broke up with me for no reason. I grab my wine glass and start  filling it. I just need to drink away the pain.

**_Baz’s POV_ **

I'm laying in my bed thinking when Snow comes stumbling into our room. “Snow what the hell do you think you're doing? Why aren't you with your little girlfriend Agatha?” I'm started to get annoyed by Snow's stumbling around. I wonder why he's acting this way.

“Baz have I ever told you how beautiful you are? I mean you're a total ass wipe, but you're totally gorgeous. I wouldn't mind if you kissed me.” Snow babbles, talking nonsense. Oh, he's drunk. That explains everything.

“Snow stop. You're drunk off your ass. Go to bed. Wait what happened to your priest little girlfriend?” I ask the drunk man across the room.

“Agatha dumped me at dinner. She knew I was crazy about you. Baz i have something to tell you. I-”


End file.
